


remember what once was forgotten

by sterek_forever_teenwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, BAMF!Stiles, Cheesy title, Eventual Romance, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Resurrection, Scott is a Bad Friend, True Alpha Scott, eventual pack cuddles, eventual protective pack, werejaguar!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_forever_teenwolf/pseuds/sterek_forever_teenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't expect to die that night. I also didn't expect for my so called 'friends' to completely forget my birthday. I guess I should start expecting the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember what once was forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!!!! SLOWISH UPDATES. I'll try to update often but no promises. Also I'm not really good at editing grammar and punctuation errors. Please be patient with me and feel free to correct me on something so i can fix it.

     I was woken up by the sound of my alarm. my mind immediately went to my last birthday with my mom. She had spent her final hours celebrating it with me. A small smile tugged on my lips at the memory. I changed into my usual worn out jeans and batman t-shirt. I headed downstairs to find Isaac making pancakes and Dad sitting at the table drinking coffee.

" Happy Birthday Stiles!" They said in unison. I grinned, sitting down by my dad.

" Good morning guys. Chocolate pancakes? " I asked while adjusting my converse. I had picked them up along the way down since I usually left them on the stair case.

" Yep." Isaac replied as he set down a small stack in front of me then gave me a peck on the cheek. Isaac and I have grown close since the nogitsune incident. Allison had been severely injured causing her to have to stay in the hospital for a month. Isaac had stayed by her side the whole time. But when Jackson heard the news about Allison, he flew from London to California and long story short, Jackson confessed his 'lov _e_ ' to Allison causing her to leave Isaac. Ever since then, Isaac's ego shrunk **a lot. Hell** , for a while he had begun to act like a lost puppy. At **the same** time Scott had begun ignoring me (hopefully not on purpose). So when I saw Isaac sitting alone in class I took the opportunity to learn more about the adorable Wolf. Since then we've been inseparable. 

"Hurry up, we're gonna be late to school." Isaac whined trying to drag me towards the door.

" WAIT MY PANCAKE!!"I yelled before grabbing it and shoving it into my mouth. Isaac shoved me out the door.

" You get the car running some I go get the cupcakes." He instructed turning to go back into the kitchen. I opened the trunk then went to the driver seat to start the car. The day before Isaac, Cora and I made cupcakes to celebrate with my friends at school. Just than my thoughts were interrupted by the loud ' _thud'_ of the trunk slamming.

" Ok let's go. " Than we were off.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

    From the moment I drove into the parking lot, we could see the pack crowded around the entrance. I parked leaving the cupcakes in the back.

     " Hey guys!!" I yelled dragging Isaac along with me. Lydia flinch, glared, than rolled her eyes. That had become a routine. Scott gave me a quick nod before going back to talking to Kira. _'Again I'm ignored'._ I thought sadly but continued to grin like an idiot. I'm actually surprised by their behavior. shouldn't they act alittle nicer since it was my birthday? "Are we still on for tomorrow?" I questioned Scott, biting my lip in hope. I loved everyone equally (except for a certain person, I liked him more than everybody else) but Scotty and I made plans to celebrate my 18th birthday before I met everyone else.

" uh yeah sure, do you mind if Kira comes?"  
  
 _yes , I do mind._ " No I don't mind."

" What **are** you guys doing later today?" Allison asked as Jackson continued to kiss down her neck. my brows furrowed in confusion. She was acting as if she didn't know what today was.

" Well todays my big day!" I said cheerfully. They all nodded saying nothing. I was taken aback.

' _what, no happy birthday? I mean thats the least you could say to me...'_

"Hey do you mind if we go to?"

" Actually Scott and I were gonna-"

" Yeah sure why not."

     My smile flatered. Did he not remember our plans? It was suppose to only be us. We were suppose to eat my mom's favorite cake, and watch super hero movies till I started crying and yelling about how she promised she'd live to celebrate my 18th birthday with me. I remembered how Scott promised me the night she died that he'd celebrated my 18th birthday wih me. I mean.. yeah, we were pretty young at the time but I've reminded him a couple of times over the years.

     No one had seem to notice my sudden change of mood except for Isaac. Soon after our small conversation the bell rung and everyone was seperating to their different classes.

" Are you O.K." Isaac's eye's were filled with concern.

"yeah I'm Fine" I assured him.

But in reality I **wasn't** fine. And I wouldn't be fine in a **long** time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I was actually supposed to post this chapter sooner but it was COMPLETELY deleted and I had to start all over. I hope you like this chapter and again ( I'm probably gonna say this everytime I post a new chapter) Please comment if you like it or if I should change anything.

Everyone stared as I entered the room. " Nice of you to finally join us Stilinski," Mr. Harris greeted me sarcastically." Take a seat." I had begun to walk to my seat when i realized Kira was sitting in it. I frowned. There was no other seats except for one in the back. I huffed and reluctantly went and sat in the old, squeaky, chair.  
  
 _' Why couldn't they save me a seat?'_ I thought as I stared at them. Right next to kira and Scott, was Lydia and Jackson. They were acting like childhood friends. I sulked in the corner for the rest of the class period.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

       Isaac and I were in the middle of unloading the small boxes of cupcakes when Cora showed up. She was driving Derek's Camaro. " Happy birthday Stiles!" She said as she stepped out of the car.

" Did you get me anything? If you didn't, you won't get a cupcake." I joked. Cora and I weren't very close, but I would considered her a friend.

" Of course I got you something. Here." She opened her purse and pulled out a small fluffy stuffed wolf. I laughed.

" Seriously?" she grinned and shrugged. " It's cute. Thanks." Isaac cleared his voice.

" I know I'm a werewolf and holding this is apiece of cake, but I really want to eat the cupcakes." He gestured to the boxes in his hands.

"ok fine lets go inside."

       I noticed Scott as soon as we stepped foot in the cafeteria. " Hey Scott! I brought cupcakes!" I shouted towards him. We walked to the table where everybody sat. "I made them myself." I stated with pride. Then suddenly everybody was opening the boxes and grabbing more than one cupcake. "No . No. No eating the cupcakes till we-"

Aiden interrupted me. " pray? We the hell do we have to pray to eat a cupcake?" He reached for his third cupcake.

"Actually I was gonna say no eating the cupcakes till we sing happy birthday."

"To who?"

 

 

I froze.

 

 

In that moment I prayed that the person who said that wasn't-  
                

                           "Scott?"

 

 I stared at dumb puppy eyed tanned skin boy. I felt my chest ache. " What do you mean who?" He blinked.

" I mean who's birthday?" He forgot. he forgot the promise we made when we were younger. He forgot the tears I cried every birthday since her death. He forgot my birthday. I stared at him in shock. I shook my head. Blinking away the tears.

" Mine. It's my birthday." Realization spread through their face, than guilt. " what am I to you guys?" They didn't answer. " Am I just another human? Am I not important. Am I not..... Pack?" My voice cracked. Jackson snorted.

" You were never pack." Ouch.

     He looked like he immediately regretted saying that but it didn't matter. He still said it. but it didn't hurt like a bitch. Everyone turned and stared at him with the kind of face you use when your trying to tell someone to ' shut up.' Now THAT hurt like a bitch because it looked like Jackson wasn't the only one who thought that. I scoffed. I tilted my head up, tears leaked out of the outer corners of my eyes. " Of course it would be Jackson to bluntly say what everybody's is thinking." I muttered softly. But I knew everyone heard me.

" That's not true. Cora and I-" " Just... save it. " Isaac's eyes were filled with hurt, but I tried to pay no attention. " I just....I just need some space." I turned on my heel and scurried away.

" Stiles." Scott called out. But no one ran after me. ' Of course they didn't. why would they?' I ran outside, got in my car and drove off.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

     The first place I stopped at was the gasoline station to buy a BUNCH of alcohol. Not that I needed to. My dad had alot anyways. Than I spended the rest of the afternoon drinking on the living room floor watching reruns of Catfish. "glad I'm not you." I muttered to the TV as I took and another gulp of beer. " Shit, that the last bottle....where does dad keep his alcohol?" I wonder aloud, getting up and stumbling into the kitchen. I looked around. "THERE IT IS!" The bottles were all the way in the back of the top of the fridge. I dragged a chair in front of the fridge and climbed on it, trying to grab the nearest bottle.

     I had already gotten the first bottle safely (surprisingly) down, when I dropped (not surprisingly) the second one, vodka and glass spilling where. "FUCK!" I got off the chair and bended down, idiotically picking up the broken pieces with my bear hands. "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." I whimpered as small pieces began to get embedded in my skin. Small droplets of blood, dripped onto the floor. _'why couldn't Scott remember my birthday? Why did the pack not consider me as one of them? Did Derek think the same way?'_ I stared longingly at my phone which sat on the kitchen counter top. I got up, dropping some pieces of glass as I grabbed the first bottle of vodka than walked toward my phone. I settled the vodka by it and texted Derek,  
        

                    **Could you come over today?**

I waited then i got a message

                                     **N** **o. I'm busy.**  
      

    So he also forgot. I felt the tears slid down my cheek. ' _Not even my own damn crush remembered my birthday. was my special day that meaning less to them? I shouldn't have been mean to Isaac. At least He and Cora remembered.'_  I was so lost in thought I didn't realize I was lodging more glass into me hands and wrist until they felt sort numb.         "Oh fuck!" I scrambled to take it out as carefully as a drunk person could.

    "Stiles" I heard a voice come from the doorway. I turned to see my dad.

            " Oh Hey your back early." I went back to my hands.

      " What the hell happened here?" I flinched at his tone. " I just dropped something." his eyes softened at the sight of my hands.

         "your bleeding." Damn, the glass was to deep.

         " Thanks for stating the obvious." He ignored my sarcasm. " Why are you crying alone? Shouldn't Scott be here?" I shook my head. "  He forgot." i sniffled " It's ok though, all I need is you and this." I grabbed the vodka with my bloody hands then took a gulp of it. Dad narrowed his eyes.

    "Your underage." I shrugged.

    " And? In some countries in Europe, people drink at a younger age."  Dad took a step forward.

    " You shouldn't be drinking." I snorted

    " You shouldn't have either but you still did it." I know it was a low blow and by the look on my dads face, I could tell that it hurt. " Give. Me. The. Bottle."  He said in a pleading voice.  I took another gulp.

    " No."

"Stiles give me the bottle." He stepped closer.

" No" He stepped closer.

"STILES GIVE ME THE DAMN-"

" FUCK OFF!" I shoved past him with the vodka and ran out the front door.

"Stiles get back here!" I ignored him, getting into the car. " Dammit Stiles you're drunk get out of the car."

" Just Ieave me alone." I shouted as I sped off, going to the place that held the person I loved the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Am I doing good so far? Also..... can anyone explain to me what the hell is a spark? Because I was planning on making a spark stiles but then I realized... I have no freaking clue what that is. I mean I heard it mention in one of the episodes of teen wolf and there is alot of stories about spark stiles but.. I don't get it. Is it like a magical stiles? Please comment if you get it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Derek** **Pov**

I stared at my phone. I should've told him I **was** coming over. But it was suppose to be a surprise. I had this planned for **weeks**.

" Allison did you get the cake." I asked as soon a she arrived, along with most of the members of the pack. They all wore sorrow filled expressions on their faces.

" You did get the cake on the way here didn't you?" She turned to me confused then her eyes widen.

" SHIT! Jackson I need you to take me to the bakery." She grabbed his hand and dragged him back out the front door. I huffed.

" Does everyone have their presents?" Everyone nodded quickly. Cora snorted,

" How could they have stiles' presents when they forgot his birthday?"

" What?" I glared at the teens. They avoided my gaze.

" Busted" Peter snorted from behind me, the smug look that was most likely on his face disappeared as soon as everyone shot him a look.

"Sorry." He muttered.

" How could you guys forget that today's Stiles' birthday? We talked about this."

" It's not a big deal," Boyd muttered, Ethan 

and Aiden nodded in agreement. Lydia didn't even bother looking up from her phone.

" He's not even part of the pack so why does it matter? Maybe he'll finally stop following us like a lost puppy."

I growled. How dare they act like my mate doesn't matter? I stared at Scott. He was to into the conversation he was having with Kira to pay any attention... as usual.

" DAMMIT." I shouted causing everyone to become silent. " Are you that stupid? How could you say that Stiles isn't important? Even PETER knows that." He coughed.

" Sorry to interrupt but why do you say that like it's shocki-"

" Stiles has been there since the fucking beginning! Your treating Ethan and Aiden better then him and they use to be the enemy!"

" Use to," Scott chimed in. " They're not anymore. We've all made mistakes... so have you." I narrowed my eyes.

" Exactly. I know how bad the consequences can be. And **this** what your doing now, is a **big mistake.** " Kira stepped in.

" Come on, Aren't we supposed to be heading out to Stiles' house by now." It wasn't really a question, more like a statement. I nodded still glaring at Scott. " I'll text Allison to meet us at his house."

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"How come Lydia gets to ditch?" Erica whined.

" Because she wasn't feeling well. Now shut up. We wasted 20 minutes at the the store because you guys couldn't buy a present on time." I grumbled slouching my shoulder in the drivers seat.

Danny raised his phone up to the review mirror." Hey Jackson just texted that they just got out of the bakery."

That was when Scott got a call. " Hello? Hey Sheriff. W- what do you mean? I thought Stiles was with you?" His face paled. " Where did he go? He was drunk?! " I glanced at him with concern. Everyone stared intently. " I'm sorry I don't know why he ran off." There was a loud scream through the phone.

" Don't give me the that Bullshit! I know you did something to him!"

" I- I," He stuttered. " I'm already on my way. We will talk there." He hung up before the Sheriff could reply.

" What happened?" He shook his head.

" The Sheriff had found Stiles drunk and they had an argument and he drove off. He probably went somewhere to cool down."

" Is that all?"

" That's all I could make out. He wouldn't stop yelling."

" Well it's gonna rain soon so hopefully he gets back before then." Yeah, hopefully.

******************************************************************************************

**Stiles POV**

I stumbled out of the car and attempted to walk through the rusty gates without falling. The sun was setting and what little rays of light it still had, was covered by the large, dark, grey, clouds. I twisted my head left and right, searching for the small gravestone with the red roses planted by it ( Which was alittle difficult because 1. Basically all the gravestone look VERY similar and 2. I'm was drunk off my ass.) Eventually I found what I was looking for. My mother's grave, Claudia Stilinski. I sat down right in front of it. The memories of the time we spended together brought tears to my eyes. I laughed out loud.

" God I'm such a pansy." I chuckled, while I tried to wipe my tears from my face. " I'm probably blowing this way out of proportion. They're probably thinking the same thing. But the fact I'm possibly over reacting doesn't make it hurt less." I drank the las remaining vodka from the bottle. " Can you believe Scott forgot? Do you know what that means? I-it means he forgot about you. We've known eachother since we were little... how could he forgot this so easily. Oh and it wasn't just him. ALL my "friends" forgot." I ran my hand through my soaked hair. I hadn't realised it was raining. " You don't know how much I miss you. I'm sitting in front of your fu-freaking grave and talking to it like you could actually hear me." I sat in silence for a little. " I just wish you were here."

" If you really want to see her again... why don't you just join her?" A dreadfully familiar voice spoke from behind me. Slowly I turned around to see the person Peter killed years ago. The monster why caused the Hale fire.

" What the- how are you... alive?" I stammered. She tilted her head and gave me a sadistic smile. She began to walk towards me.

" There are more then one ways to get turned you know." Oh shit she was getting way to close. "But I'm not here to talk."

" Then um why are you here?" I was afraid of the answer.

" That's simple really." She crouched down in front of me. " Your important to Derek so that means I have to kill you."

I gulped. " I-I'm not important to Derek. I'm sorry but you got the wrong guy."

" I don't think so." She place a clawed hand on my cheek. " If you are silent I'll make it quick and painless." So I did what any idiot would do.

I screamed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you like it and sorry for not updating sooner. Again please comment oh and i decided that ( after watching season 4 ep 1) Stiles is gonna end up being a were-jaguar like Kate.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter is really short. Tell me what you think about this chapter and again sorry its so short.

Derek POV

     Something was wrong. very, very wrong. It's been almost an hour and Stiles still hasn't returned and my chest was aching alot. Isaac was pacing back and forth while Cora just bit her nail anxiously. Other then them, Everyone one else seemed at ease ( excluding Stiles dad and I.)

   " OK that's it! I'm tired of waiting to see if he's going to come back I'm going to find him myself." I yelled out impatiently. Isaac nodded in agreement.

    Scott stood up. " Relax you guys. He just needs some space right now. He'll probably be back soon." I huffed, crossing my arms. That's what he said 20 minutes ago.

   " Aren't you worried just a little?" Intervened Cora.

  " I mean you guy's are best friends." Added the Sheriff.

    " He is my best friend but he's kinda.... making a mountain out of a mole hill." I rolled my eyes and was about to respond when a deep scoff was heard in the right side of us. It was the Sheriff. He looked at Scott in utter shock.

     " You don't remember do you?" He slowly approached Scott. " What happened on Stiles' 9th birthday?" Jackson snorted. I glared at him. Obviously that wasn't the only thing that happened.

  " Easy he turned 9." Scott was silent for a couple of minutes when he gasped and silently whispered, " His...His mother died." That caught everyone's attention.

    Stiles' father nodded. " And you were suppose to be there to support him through his birthday's. Today you weren't there. I wasn't either." His voice was hoarse and strained.

 " B - but I'm here now!" He flailed. The Sheriff just shook his head.

    " Yeah but he doesn't know does he." He began to raise his voice. "He somewhere out there thinking no one gives a damn about him!" Scott looked distraught. Than he turned to the rest of the group.

    " Come on we're going to find Stiles. " They whined and groaned but followed Scott to the door anyways. But we...... were to late. We weren't even close to the car when we  heard a loud piercing scream.

   Everyone except the Sheriff and Allison held their ears in pain and crouched. It didn't take a while to realize who was the one screaming. Lydia. But I didn't want believe what she was screaming. It was a name.....

**It was Stiles' name.**


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm SOOOOOO SORRY!!!! I feel like shit! I like literally finish this chapter months ago but just never posted it. I'm such a shitty person!!! I don't even have a good excuse as to why I didn't do it. Please forgive me I'm already working on the next chapter and I'm also sorry that it's going sooooooooo damn sloooow. God I suck. I hope you like this shitty chapter bye.
> 
> P.S. I didn't check for any mistakes also so please forgive me for that too. I'm so awful!!!!!!!!!!!

   If you were there, the first thing you would see was blood. The rain was pouring on the way to the cemetery, but now it was just drizzling. There were three small streams of blood going into separate direction  as we rushed out the rusty front gates.

     As we got closer to where the scream was heard from, you could see light pink stains on the surrounding graves stones.  The only noise heard as we reached Lydia was soft panting and her loud sobbing followed by a thud.  The Sheriff fainted while the others stared in shock at the body Lydia was clutching.

" Stiles! S - Stiles no.."  She cried while she held him close to her chest. The pale blue dress she wore was now wrinkled and had splotches of the red foul smelling liquid  on it. It was smeared on her cheek and forehead. 

'So this is why she didn't come with us. I should've known.' I shook my squeezing my eyes shut failing miserably to not cry.  Isaac was the first to make a noise. He screamed out then kicked the nearest grave stone into dust. Slowly  though, he crumpled to the ground followed by Cora and they both crawled toward the fallen Sheriff and they both held him. 

One by one, each pack member broke down,  letting their emotions be shown to the world. Scott sat in front of stiles motionless body and petted his damp hair whispering,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry....."tears dripped down his chin on to Kira arm. She was hiding her face in between his shoulder blades and had her arms wrapped around his neck, hand clutching at the front if his shirt. They both were trembling.

  At the corner of my eye, I could see Boyd and Aiden trying to restrain Erica as she roared and screamed, clawing  at them and snarling. 

"Let me go! I'm going to kill the bastard who did this! Let me go!" their clothes were torn and and the cut would bleed a little before they healed again. She realized that they weren't letting go anytime and soon she was a balling mess.

I could here Ethan comforting Danny and Jackson comforting Allison, I was so focused on them that I didn't realize I was crying till I felt a rough hand on my shoulder. 

" Derek... what happened? " I looked to see the usual sarcastic, narcissistic rude man staring at me with genuine concern and grief.

I opened my mouth to talk but... I couldn't. So I just turned back to staring at Stiles. The scent of death was enough to make me want to gag but it only bought me to tears because... you could still smell him. honey and vanilla. The sweet scent was slowly fading away making my chest tighten as another river of tears slid down my face. 

The scene was horrifying. His clothes were torn, arms and legs were in inhumane angles and there was a large gash that began on the right side on neck down to his left hip bone. A clear view of his insides. There were deep scratches on his arms along with the some glass embedded in his hand and wrist, and skin was dangling of his shoulder. 

His usual pale skin now had a tint of yellow. Slowly I looked up toward his face where it was placed on Lydia chest.  His lip were parted in a silent scream a thin line of blood lead from the corner of his mouth to his chin. You could obviously see his jaw was out of place, his eyes wide open filled with unshed tears. What once was a light amber now just a dull brown. The worst part was that he died and we couldn't even say we're sorry. And I couldn't say I loved him. 

I would like to say that a week later at his funeral everyone came and grieved for a lost friend. That coach Finstock gave a speech on how great of a player Stiles was and the entire town would miss him dearly... but that didn't happen.

Yes we had a funeral but it was a closed casket. Only the pack came and a few people from the hospital and police station. No one else acknowledge his absence. Melissa visited the Sheriff frequently to make sure he ate healthy... and not drinking. Every night I would visit his grave, which was right by his mother's. Suddenly everything felt off, wrong, like nothing could fix this and i don't think anything could.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy 
> 
> Ok I'm not sure if this is a long enough chapter because when I post it it looks short on my tablet but it looks long on my phone so.... oh well.
> 
> Any way I'm going to try to post more often but I feel like that's a empty promise so if I don't sorry. If you guys got any ideas feel free to tell me. Hope you like it!!!! 

    The night was abnormally silent. This past year was filled with all kinds of chaos, so the fact that there wasn't a single sound to be heard was quite odd. Though to any normal person this would've been completely ordinary, to a wolf, not so much. 

 

    So, they listened.  Nothing.  You have to listen very carefully. Then, you can hear it. The sound of somebody wheezing. Like  it's their first breath yet there was barely any air to breathe. What the wolves didn't know was that it practically was his first breath and there barely was any air to breathe. It was a sign of  life. A life that was thought to be over for almost a year.

 

*********************************************************************** 

      I woke up in  what I thought was a box. I mean it basically was one. A large rectangular box. My body stiff and sore, my face was oily, hair greasy and I felt extremely uncomfortable in the clothes I  was in. The first thought in my mind was 'where the hell am I? ' It was then that I felt the silk walls that I came to the conclusion it was a casket. I was in a casket. The air was stale as if there was no oxygen at all.  'How the fuck did I get here? Why was I in a casket?' Suddenly everything seemed to be closing in. 

 

    My heart felt like it was about to burst out my chest. "Help! "I yelled, "Somebody help me!" My voice was hoarse. I started to kick and punch at the roof of the casket. "Help! " tears slid down my cheeks. ' Who would do this?' 

 

Then it hit me.

 

Kate. 

 

How she tore into me. Ripped me inside out. Cracking every bone. 

 

  Me, laying in a pool of my own blood. Right beside my mother's grave. 

 

I could feel my anxiety increasing. 'How had she been alive? How. ... how was I alive? It came to me. She bite me. On my shoulder. It had happened so quick__  yet I remembered it so clearly. 

 

* FLASHBACK*

 

"I wish I could see their faces when they find your lifeless body." She laughed at my limp body. I did my best to glare. She crouched down on top of me, lowered her face to my neck and took a breath in.  "You know, you have such a delightful scent, let's see if you taste the same."  As she pierced her teeth into my shoulder, a loud scream was heard. 

 

* END OF FLASHBACK *

 

       A harsh numbness__ I had been dead. As in no pulse. Gone. If I had been dead for who knows how long,who took care of my dad? How much has change? How am I supposed to get out?!? What if I can't? I could feel the panic coming back. "Get me out!!!" I shriek while gasping for air. My sore body began to ache more. It felt like ot was on fire. My mouth throbbed and a roar filled with angiush erupted from my chest . I slammed my fist against the top of the casket. It burst open, soil seeped in. I punched  it once more and it went flying. 

 

      The small droplets of water felt good against my skin and I  was relieved to breathe in the fresh air. I clawed my way out of the hole, resting on top of the mud. I felt restless, the feeling of running wouldn't  leave me. This adrenaline should've slowly been fading but it hasn't. In fact, it seemed to be growing. ' what was happening to me?'

 

      Just as I was getting up, I  was shoved back down to the ground. I instinctively growled, slashong at the person on top of me catching them off guard. I scrambled up and ran out towards  the front gates. But by the time I reached them, he had me pinned back to the squishy mud. While  I tried to grt free, I roared, "GET OF ME!!!!" I froze.  Was that my voice? I sounded like an.... animal. My body. Stopped throbbing so did my mouth. I trembled.

 

       " Stiles? "  A familiar voice spoke from above me, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Stiles look at me." I finally was able to focus  on the person that now was gripping me in death grip. My eyes widened in realization. "Derek?" Tear filled my eyes, "  Whats wrong with me?" My voice shook. He just pulled me into his embrace. I buried my face into his neck and sobbed. We may have ended in bad terms but damn I  just needed someone to anchor me down for just this moment.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie to you. I wasn't busy. It took me waaaaaaay to long to post this chapter. Another thing. My grammar and spelling. If you guys find any errors please tell me so I can fix them ( or at least try). 
> 
> This chapter probably isn't spectacular and the story itself is kinda slow. But I do hope you like it.  
> Also, werejaguar. I don't really have a lot of information about them. Wiki is useless and Jeff isn't help either. Bear with me.

After what felt like a hour of crying I began to grow exhausted, which to me, doesn't make sense since I've been "sleeping" for, I'm pretty sure, a long time. Anyway, I was sleeping when a loud slamming of a car door was heard by my overly sensitive ears.I flinched, unconciously snuggling closer to the broad figure that held me.

I could feel their gaze. " Stiles?" I tensed up. I maybe clinging on to Derek for dear life, but that doesn't mean I've forgiven them or that I want to speak to them. Not even close.

" We should get him to Deatons." Instantly I knew it was Lydia. Though it was strange to hear her sound like that, unsure. Slowly and carefully Derek got up, still holding me in his embrace. We walked towards a vehicle I recognized as the deputy's car.

" Isn't that-" the male voice said before yelling, " STILES!" I cringed and Derek let out a growl. " Sorry, just shocked." The deputy murmured.

" Why is he here?" Derek asked.

" We didn't have enough room in Jackson's car, plus He wanted to know what was up." Replied Scott. Seeming satasfied with his response, he grunted before getting into the back followed by Scott, a young boy, and Isaac who sat in the front. I continued to rest on Derek, ignoring the glances everybody gave me.

******************************************************************************************************************************

" STILES!" I could feel her getting closer. I tried speaking but I only gurgled up blood.

" ... sorry...Lyds." And I was. I was sorry that she had to see me like this.

" STILES?! STILES!" The sound of my name woke me up from my all too real nightmare. I swipe a clawed hand, coming in contact with somebody near by before scrambling off the table to the other side of the room.

" It's us. Pack." Those words angered me. What pack?

" That's not what you said last time." They didn't try to make eye contact. Scott presisted.

" Stiles, calm down." Then there it was. That overwhelming power surged through me like when I was in the casket.

" You're," I sneered, " NOT my alpha." His eyes flashed red.

"Stiles." I froze my movement, not realizing that I had been advancing towards Scott. I turned to see the tall lean figure slowly coming towards me. He voice was barely above a whisper. Yet Isaac seem determine not to shy away. " Please, calm down." I hesitated but eventually retracted my claws and shifted back to my human form. He and Cora were the only ones that hadn't abandon me. Speaking of which,

"Where is Cora?"

" She went to South America."

"Why?" Isaac wavered before responding.

" She couldn't stand staying after what happened to you." Oh. ' Did my death really effect her so much that she left Becan Hills?' My heart clenched at the thought.

"Oh." I spoke softly, graudually returning back to the corner. At this moment, Deaton decided to intervene.

" Now that he's awake I'd like to ask him a few quick short questions." I turned to him.

" Okay." I probably didn't have much choice. I warily approached the cold metal table I had been lying on just a couple a minutes ago. " But, " I quickly glanced up at the pack then back down. " I dont' want them in here." Aiden scoffed.

" It's not like we can't here you." refusing to look up again I retorted,

" I'd like to pretend you can't." It was slient for a moment before Scott stiffly nodded, ordering them out to the waiting room. Everybody relunctantly followed. Derek and Isaac lingered a little before walking out. I sat down on the table and stared down at my shoes. Deaton stood across from me.

" Do you remember what happened on your 18th birthday?" I scratched my head.

" Sort of."

" Tell me what you remember."

" Um... I-I remember," I exhaled. " Sitting by my mom's grave and hearing someone's voice from behind. It was Kate. We talked. Then she uh, attacked me."

" Do you remember what happened next?" I shook my head. I don't think I could talk anymore without bursting into tears.

" It's like what happened with Kate."

" What do you mean?"

" When Peter killed her, he accidentally turned her. When she killed you, she accidentally turned you." I frowned.

" But why did it take so long for me to turn?"

" Most likely because your wounds took a while to heal."  Oh.

" Well you happened to be in good conditions when you were brought in just malnourish and dehydrated. You need to eat and rest." Those last words made me freeze as the thought of my dad popped into my head.

" Hey is... is my dad okay? How was he coping?" He shrugged.

" I wouldn't know. He and I aren't close you should ask your alpha." I winced.

" He's not my Alpha." There was a growl heard from the other room. I rolled my eyes. " When can I see him?" He gave me an uneasy glance.

" I don't think thats good idea. Your father is likely on duty and coming home to see his son who he buried a year ago alive might give him a heart attack." I glowered but didn't protest. He was right.

"Then where do I stay?"

"That's for you and your-" I interrupted him.

" Not my alpha, remember."

"... Right." He didn't sound convinced. " That's for you to figure out. It was nice seeing you Stiles." I gave him a stiff smile,

" You too."

 

***********************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPED YOU LIKE IT!!!!! And again tell me what you think about this.


End file.
